one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose vs Jak
Ruby Rose vs Jak One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 4 (RWBY vs Jak) ''' '''Pre Fight Ruby looked at Yang. She looked she was going to do all right. Hopefully. “Where is Blake??” asked Weiss. “I don’t know, hopefully she didn’t get killed by that guy. He was crazy!” said Ruby. Then they heard the door open. “Blake!” exclaimed Weiss as she ran into the door. Then she got blasted backwards. Nope definitely not Blake. “WEISS!” yelled Ruby as she looked at the door. Their stood a elf looking guy with a gun. “Who are you! This day has been crazy! Some man has nearly killed my sister, one of my BEST friend’s has disappeared, and now you blasted my friend I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU WANT TO BE MESSING WITH RIGHT NOW!” yelled Ruby. “Sorry, Sorry. I mean no harm. I just want-” started Jak. “YOU MEAN NO HARM! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!” yelled Ruby. “That was an accident, I thought she was an alien-” started Jak again. “MY SISTER DOES NOT LOOK LIKE AN ALIEN! WHAT ARE YOU AN ELF!” yelled Ruby. “Ok that’s it I have been trying to be nice to you this whole time but your being a jerk about it! I AM DONE WITH IT!” yelled Jak as he grabbed his gun. “FINE! I DON’T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!” yelled Ruby as she grabbed her Crescent Rose. Another Epic Fight Baby! FIGHT! The Fight Jak grabbed his gun and started shooting at Ruby. Ruby did the same with Crescent Rose. Jak activated his shield eco and started running at Ruby. Ruby tried shooting at him, but his shield was stopping the bullets. Jak reached Ruby and punched her in the face, and then kicked her out the window. Jak jumped out the window and landed next to Ruby. Jak kicked Ruby into the air, and Jak activated his speed eco and ran so fast and punched Ruby in the face. Ruby flipped in the air and started shooting Jak. Jak got hit by one of the bullets in his arm. “OH COME ON!” yelled Jak. Ruby then kicked Jak in the face, and then punched him backwards. Ruby sped behind him and sliced his arm off. “YOU'RE KIDDING ME!” yelled Jak. Jak then activated the time stop eco and froze time. Ruby tried to move but she couldn’t. Jak ran at her and kicked her in the face. Jak then grabbed his gun and blasted her arm off. “THAT’S HOW IT FEELS!” yelled Jak. The time turned back to normal and Ruby yelled in pain. Jak then kicked her in the face. Ruby activated her semblance, and Jak’s left leg melted off his body. “OH!” “COME!” “ON!!!” yelled Jak. Jak grabbed his gun, (lying on the ground), and tried to shoot at Ruby. Ruby dodged all the bullets and sliced Jak’s right leg off. “I AM ON MY KNEES LADY MERCY!!!” yelled Jak. “Fine!” yelled Ruby. “Please- wait what?” yelled Jak. ‘“I said fine.” said Ruby. “Really?!” said Jak. “Yes” said Ruby. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am sorry for messing with you lady!” said Jak. “Ok. Just don’t mess with my friends anymore.” said Ruby. “Ok” said Jak and watched Ruby walk off. “Rest in pieces” murmured Jak as he grabbed his machine gun and shot Ruby to death. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” said Jak. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jak smirked and walked off. Conclusion This Melee’s Victory goes to... Jak!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights